The present invention relates generally to solid state memory techniques. More particularly, the present invention provides methods and devices for storing memory cell address list with identified “bad memory cell” in a non-volatile memory device for repairing the bad cell in a dynamic random access memory (“DRAM”) device or others.
DRAM continues to be widely used in laptop and workstation computers as well as some of the RAM of video game consoles simply due to its structural simplicity and high density. As DRAM technologies scale to higher and higher density with smaller and smaller feature sizes, the reliability of DRAM cells degrade and certain address locations will not be able to retain information reliably.